Umbrella
by Spacebabie
Summary: After wandering around the city after climbing out of the sea, Tron wallows in his thoughts, until someone from his past appears.


**Disclaimer: Tron and related characters belong to Disney **

**Umbrella**

**

* * *

**

Tron had no idea how long had he had been offline, cycles, megacycles even. All that he knew was that he was no longer immersed in the sea of simulation. His body had washed up on the shore and he somehow had regained consciousness. He had no idea if he could move or not and he wasn't sure if he cared, not after what he had done.

He had attacked those he thought of as friends. He had derezzed countless numbers of innocent programs, including the ISO's. He remembered the frightened face of the first program he was ordered to derezz and the last one, all by Clu's orders.

Tron cringed at the thought. He once had thought of Clu as a friend because Flynn created him and he had the exact same appearance. The three of them would be together, working on developing the Grid, building it and keeping it safe from the grid bugs. When Flynn left for his world Clu and Tron would try to bond, but Clu wasn't exactly like Flynn. There were a few little differences that set him off. He was not as laid back and relaxed and his humor was off.

Then the ISO's appeared. They were special programs, developed in the sea. They had no Users and no purpose except for the ones the created themselves. Flynn loved them and Clu didn't know what to make of them. His wariness turned to fear that developed into jealousy and finally into hatred.

Clu tried to take over the Grid, little by little when Flynn was away and he hoped that he could connect with his creator to see it his way and Flynn refused. Tron was the only one who saw through Clu's deceit. He tried to warn Flynn, but his friend was too optimistic and trusting and he loved his creation so much he could not believe he would betray him.

Tron roused himself from his thoughts when he heard scratching sounds. He was making the sounds as he was clawing at the surface and dragging his body along the way. Where was he going? He looked up and saw what was left of Tron city. Several buildings were missing and several more were cracked and broken. Why was he crawling towards there? There was nothing left for him there and yet he felt something or someone calling to him.

As he crawled he wondered if those who had survived would remember him and whom would they remember him as? Would they see him as Tron, the program that was a close friend to the creator, the one who tried to save the system from grid bugs and corruption, or would they see him as Rinzler, the enforcer of Clu who didn't show mercy to anyone?

Tron paused when he was a third of the way to the city. He felt so drained, so weak. He was not going to be able to make it much longer. He was about to let himself drop when he saw a small dot of shimmering blue green liquid. He crawled to it. It was energy. There was only enough to fill his palm but it was enough. He drank it down and let himself rest a bit before he continued on.

Tron continued crawling on his path into the city, pausing now and again to rest and drink what little energy he could find. There was a spring nearby, most likely underground but he did not want to waste any of what little strength he had left to try and dig it up.

He practically cried with joy when he found the largest amount of energy yet. He was able to take two handfuls to his mouth and when he curved his finger into the dirt a little bit more pooled up. He removed the disk from his back and used it to cut and dig at the ground until more energy welled up. He was able to drink several handfuls, enough for his small amount of circuits to glow at a decent level and he was able to rise to his feet and walk the rest of the way to the city.

* * *

There were not much survivors left in the city. Tron had overheard talks about what had happened to Clu and Flynn. Flynn's son and the ISO girl had made it to the portal and were on the other side. They were out there in the User world. Clu had died, but the cost was great. Flynn had given up his life to reintegrate with his program. The explosion destroyed [art of the city.

After walking for several millicycles he felt weak again. Tron slumped down against a building. He had no credits and he doubted anyone would give him any energy out of pity, especially if they knew he was Rinzler.

Tron didn't look up when the rain hit him. He didn't move period. He thought of those he had befriended both on the Grid and in the old system. He thought of Shaddox who once fought behind him as a security program and now served as a bartender. Did he survive the explosion of the End of Line club? He thought of Beck who he had trained to try and stop Clu. The ISO's that he had once befriended, Radia and Ophelia. The names and faces of his old friends from the older system appeared in his mind. He thought of some of his fellow video game warriors, of Dumont and mostly of Yori.

He remembered the last time he saw her and the embrace she gave him followed by her kiss. He could still feel her lips on his, the touch of her hand as it pressed against his circuitry. He could hear her melodious voice. He had wanted her to come with him to the Grid but she declined out of loyalty to her User. She did say she would like to visit one of these cycles.

"Tron?" Her voice was even louder than usual.

"Hallucination," Tron muttered. Was that the last thing that happened before deresolution?

"Tron, is that you?" Yori's voice appeared in his mind again.

Tron opened his eyes and stared at the puddle next to him. He could see Yori's face in it. Now he knew he really was gone, except she did not look exactly the same as the last time he saw her. Her hair was free from her skullcap, hanging in golden waves around her shoulders and her circuitry was a brilliant white in the reflection.

"Can't be," Tron mumbled. She could not be there, yet he could hear her, see her reflection and he no longer felt the rain pelting his face.

"Please look at me," Yori begged.

Tron looked up and had to do a double take.

Yori was standing over him with a circular glowing umbrella in her hands. She was dressed in black. A half circle of glowing white framed where her collar and chest met and in center of that half circle was a triangle pointing up. Beneath it were two long circuit lines that ran from her chest all the way down to her mid section. There were two more circuit lines running from her hips to her knees. There were circular lights on the tops of her shoes and on her shoulders and a single thin circuit wrapped around each wrist.

"Yori," Tron gasped. He still couldn't believe she was there. With shaking hands he tried to pull himself up on his feet, but stumbled.

"Here," Yori said as she handed him a bottle of glowing energy. "I don't like that dim look of your circuits."

"Thank you." He chugged down the contents. The energy was cool, refreshing and sweet and as he felt his strength returning it was obvious it was real, and if it was real then so was she.

"There's more where that came from," Yori said as she accepted the empty bottle from him.

"You're real." Tron rose to his feet. "You're real and you are here." He grasped her shoulders and shifted his head from side to side. He had to look at her at every angle, to absorb the moment.

"I found you. I knew I would."

"My Yori," Tron whispered. He felt the tears forming and burning his eyes. He blinked when he felt her hand cradle his chin. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close until his cheek nuzzled against hers.

Yori stroked her fingers down from his jaw, down his throat and to the square shaped circuits under his collar. She pressed her finger against his lights. Her touch was gentle and soothing.

He ran his finger along the length of the half circle from shoulder to shoulder, and skipping the triangle until the end.

Yori's hand grabbed his as soon as he touched the triangle. She pulled him around and stared into his eyes for the shortest instant before she brought her lips to his.

After what felt like cycles Tron stepped back. "How did you get here?"

"Sam brought me over." She explained and adjusted her umbrella to give them better shielding from the rain. "Lora told him it was fine since they were going to delete me."

"Lora was going to derezz you?" Tron asked in disbelief. Yori was extremely loyal to Lora. She was the reason Yori refused to come with Tron to the Grid.

"She didn't want to," Yori answered. "She helped write similar and newer programs that were capable to perform the same functions as I do. She did not want to get rid of me. I was one of her proudest accomplishments."

"She was ordered to." Tron came to realization.

"Sam had asked if he could bring me and Lora was more than willing to transfer me to a flash drive and Sam and his friend, Quorra brought me here. Quorra said I was a rescue like she was."

"How did you find me?"

"As soon as I as arrived I sensed you were somewhere out there," Yori explained. "I had to find you. I made sure I carried plenty of energy and when I run out I would return to where my new friends are.

"I knew I felt something," Tron said. "I sensed you. I had a feeling someone was calling me here."

"And we were drawn to each other."

"I will always be drawn to you. Your light will always shine for me, no matter how dark."

"You once said you could always count on me."

"I still can."

"The others are waiting for us."

"They won't want to see me after what I have done."

"They are also looking for you," Yori said. "Come on. I am certain we have many stories to tell each other."

"I'm willing to go anywhere, as long as it is with you." He placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the street.

* * *

**A/N:** I had come down with the case of earworm as in when you get a song stuck in your head. The song is "Umbrella" by Rihanna. I kept heard it over and over in my head and I had this image of Yori walking up to a down trodden Tron in the rain with her umbrella.


End file.
